


Together (like the old man said)

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2019 MCU Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Sex, Dubious Consent, Edging, Elevator Sex, Eventual Communication, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), accidental magic use, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Steve wants to convince Tony that he has place on the Avengers team, even after what happened with Ultron. Steve’s convincing goes sideways given some accidental magic on Wanda’s part, but Steve and Tony don’t know about magical interference until after they have their steamy encounter in the elevator.They manage to talk it out - eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a fill for the MCU Kink bingo square I1: Magic Use During Sex.
> 
> Clarification of consent issues in this fic:  
> This first chapter is from Steve's POV. It's going to read as consensual sex between him and Tony, until he and Tony find out about Wanda's powers. Then it will seem REALLY DUBIOUS, but the second chapter will clarify what happened with Wanda's powers, and overall it ends up being lightly dubious.

“Alright, and I’m out.”

Steve’s stomach sinks at Tony’s words. He swallows his sigh as Tony’s shades come back down over Tony’s eyes, that bright, too-wide grin comes back up on Tony’s face.

The lights in the Compound are bright enough that it’s not completely ridiculous that Tony is wearing his shades indoors, but it’s still ridiculous. The light isn’t the problem, though. Steve has at least learned that much.

Even if he hasn’t yet learned how to get Tony to stay.

Tony shoves away from the counter and waves. Natasha waves back.

It had just been the three of them, talking over past missions and current events and future plans. Teammates and colleagues and _friends_ , chatting and gossiping and laughing. Steve likes these moments, how they settle into his skin and make him feel grounded in the present. He likes how these moments turn this ‘compound’ into a home.

Only Tony is leaving, not even waiting for a better goodbye. He’s already at the elevator before Natasha raises an eyebrow at Steve.

Steve pushes away from the counter and follows Tony, eating up ground in a few long strides.

“Hey, Tony, wait a second.”

Tony turns but keeps walking backward.

“What’s up, Cap?”

Steve catches up to Tony right as they make it to the elevator, and Tony pushes the down button. Steve bites back another comment, a passive aggressive one on how Tony isn’t really _waiting_ just pushing forward and expecting Steve to follow.

Well, Steve will. He’s tired of watching Tony walk away. He’s tired of watching Tony leave with that fake smile and those sunglasses and shoulders hunched, just a little.

Natasha had been the first to put it into words.  

_He doesn’t look like he wants to leave_ , she’d said.

_He doesn’t have to. He knows he can stay,_  Steve had replied.

_Does he?_ Natasha had asked, eyebrow quirked.

She’d done that thing with her voice, adding layers to the question and making it pointed. It didn’t make it sound like a question, it made it sound like a statement - a statement about how stupid Steve was for not getting how the question wasn’t a question.

And maybe, maybe Natasha had been right. Maybe Steve was being stupid, and maybe Tony didn’t know that he could stay. Tony had wanted out, after Ultron, and Steve has been trying so hard to respect that decision. Maybe Steve trying to be supportive sounded more like Steve didn’t really want Tony around - or so Natasha said. Maybe Tony wanted to change his mind, wanted to come back, wanted to _stay_ , but he felt like no one wanted him there anymore.

Maybe.

Now Steve and Tony are in the elevator, on their way down to the garage and Tony’s car, and Steve stares at Tony and doesn’t know what to say. He’s not sure why _he_ is the one who is supposed to talk to Tony, not when Natasha is there and they’ve known each other longer but okay. Steve’s here.

“Cap?” Tony presses.

“Don’t call me that,” Steve snaps, then shakes his head. “I mean, uh. How are you?”

Tony’s sunglasses slip back up into his hair.

Steve’s shoulders relax as he sees Tony’s warm brown eyes, even if they’re looking at Steve with concern.

“Steve,” Tony says, voice softer. “Is something wrong?”

Steve sighs and crosses his arms.

“No, of course not. Everything is… fine. I just - look we, the team, I mean, we know you’re busy. You do so much for us -”

“Say no more, what can I do?” Tony interrupts, stepping closer. “Avengers are priority numero uno for me, you know that. What do you need?”

Steve bites his cheek and shakes his head. He almost wishes someone would shoot at him. The right words usually come pouring out when bullets are flying.

“No, wait. That’s not what I meant. Of course we know the Avengers are a priority for you. It’s just - you’re here, but then - then you leave.”

Tony frowns for a moment, but then it smoothes out and goes blank. That’s not what Steve wanted, he has to have said something wrong.

“Emails are better? Emails are better. Yeah, okay, I can get behind that. That’s what I’m always telling Pepper, after all: ‘don’t do a meeting if it just be an email,’ or something. I’m paraphrasing.”

Steve huffs. “ _Tony_.”

He scrubs his face and wonders why this is so difficult. Is it Tony or is it him?

“I don’t want to _email_. I want,” Steve lowers his hands and tries not to glare at Tony. “I want…”

Tony’s warm brown eyes have darkened. Steve feels lost in them, trapped by them. He can’t look away.

“I want…,” he whispers.

Steve’s heart is too full. He’s too full of heat, it’s pouring out of him and flooding his body from his face to his toes. Is he blushing? He’s probably blushing. His pulse pounds in his ears, but he can’t look away.

“Tony,” he says. He loves how Tony’s name rolls out of his mouth. He loves how Tony’s name tastes on his tongue. “Tony.”

“Steve?” Tony asks, breathless.

“Tony,” Steve repeats, making his mouth happy. Only, there had been something else he’d wanted to say. What was it? “Tony, stop - stop leaving,” he forces out.

“What?” Tony asks, practically gasping.

Steve sympathizes. He too feels like he can’t breathe. Is there any air left in this elevator?

Tony’s eyes are wide with surprise. Tony’s eyes are so wide - who has eyes that big? Giant, brown eyes that Steve can’t look away from, that trap him. The gold flecks around the edges. The way the tones of brown all merge together. Steve could spend months just trying to recreate those brown shades just right.

He should do that. Where did he leave his sketchbook?

The elevator door opens, but Tony doesn’t move. Steve steps forward, closer to those brown eyes.

There’s still no air.

Steve knows what he wants to say. He wants to tell Tony how Iron Man can be retired, but that doesn’t mean Tony has to keep leaving. Tony can stay, should stay, should stop walking away from the team, from Steve, from the Avengers. Finally they’re coming together in the Compound, more like a family than just a team, but Tony keeps leaving in one of his damn sports cars. There are still empty rooms in the Compound, can’t Tony stay in one of those? Can’t he do some of his SI work remotely? Tony doesn’t have to be an active Avenger to be a part of this team. Tony does more than enough work to keep the team together from funding to materials to helping Steve and Natasha design training exercises and battle strategies.

Steve has arguments, logical arguments that will convince Tony to stay. Still, all the words get stuck in Steve’s head. None of that comes out of his mouth.

All Steve can manage is to boil down everything he wants into a single word.

“Stay.”

Tony doesn’t even blink, just stares up at Steve.

Steve steps closer. He grabs Tony’s wrist in a loose hold. Steve steps closer yet.

Tony doesn’t move.

Steve stares down at Tony, down at those warm brown eyes. They’re almost chest to chest, but the only touch is Steve’s fingers around Tony’s wrist. That single touch buzzes up Steve’s fingers, up his arm, fizzling down his chest and straight to his groin.

Now, Steve can finally breathe, sharing Tony’s air, and he takes a deep, shuddering breath.

“You going to kiss me or just stand there?” Tony asks.

The challenge lights a fire in Steve, burning away the last shreds of his control. He slides forward into the little space that’s left, pressing Tony into the wall of the elevator. He hears Tony’s intake of breath; he _feels_ Tony’s heartbeat speed up through their contact.

Steve swoops down that last remaining distance and covers Tony’s mouth with his.

It’s not a nice, first kiss. Steve dives into Tony’s mouth with the same reckless abandon that he dives out of planes. Tony catches him, meets Steve’s mouth, with equal force as Tony always does. Tony’s lips are soft and plush, Tony’s tongue hot and insistent, Tony’s teeth hard and biting. Steve plunders and claims, never wanting to forget the taste of Tony’s mouth. Steve pulls back only to take snatches of breath before invading Tony’s mouth again, and again, and again.

Tony’s hands sink into Steve’s hair and pull Steve down further. Steve groans into Tony’s mouth, but the ache in his neck makes him grip Tony’s hips and hoist Tony up.

Tony yelps as he’s lifted, but then quickly wraps his legs around Steve’s waist and squeezes.

Heat flares in Steve’s core, wishing Tony was naked, wishing he was naked, wishing for a thousand things to be packed into his moment, wishing for _everything_. Steve presses Tony back against the wall, hands going to Tony’s ass and flexing his fingers into the muscle.

“Yeah, just like that,” Tony encourages as he uses Steve’s hair to tilt Steve’s head back for another kiss.

Now, like this, Tony is taller than Steve, and Steve lets Tony direct him however Tony wants for another kiss.

There’s less air than before, but Steve doesn’t care to breathe. He’s burning in Tony’s heat, but Steve can’t pull away. He pushes closer instead, needing more of Tony and Tony’s touch. He rocks into Tony, thrusting sharply, sporadically, as Steve tries to gather back a little of his control and fails over and over again.

Tony’s cock is a hard line against Steve’s stomach, Tony’s thighs tight and squeezing around Steve’s waist. Tony’s mouth presses against Steve, stealing kisses and breath and the last vestiges of Steve’s sanity.

“Come on, super soldier, show me what you got,” Tony growls before he sucks a line of wet, biting kisses down Steve’s jaw.

 Steve boils over. In one second, he has his pants open, and in another he has Tony’s. He takes both of their cocks in one hand, his own drooling and wet enough to make his grip slick. The other hand he cups Tony’s bare ass, resting his middle finger right at Tony’s dry hole, threatening to enter.

What would it be like, to push in? How much could Tony take? How long had it been for him?

“Steve,” Tony breathes. He bucks in Steve’s new grip, fucking forward to slide against Steve’s cock and then back into the threat of Steve’s finger.

Steve twists the wrist of the hand that holds both of their cocks. The noise Tony makes is one that Steve has to hear again.

“Steve,” Tony pleads, curling forward off the wall. “Fuck, come on, I need -”

Steve kisses the cry from Tony’s mouth. He strokes them both together and rubs at Tony’s hole, winding himself tighter and tighter as Tony trembles in Steve’s grip.

Tony bucks his hips to Steve’s rhythm, using what little leverage he has to push Steve faster and faster. They pant against each other’s mouth more than kiss.

Tony is watching him, brown eyes meeting his, when Steve’s eyes roll back as he comes first.

He hears Tony’s cry, feels Tony quake in his hold, but that’s all a backdrop to the stars that are bursting behind Steve’s eyelids. Rich, molten heat floods him, warm and pleasant, and Steve feels the stretch of his muscles, the curling of his toes, as he rides the wave of it.

His knees shake, but Steve adjusts his grip and doesn’t drop Tony.

Tony, whose head is tilted back, loose and flushed in Steve’s arms.

Their gasps for air are loud in the elevator, and Steve starts to wonder if he’s supposed to say something. Or should he wait for Tony, Tony who always has things to say? Should Steve move, set Tony down, or are Tony’s knees just as shaky as Steve’s?

“Well,” Tony finally says, patting Steve’s shoulder. “That was everything I expected out of a super soldier. Nice work.”

Steve snorts a laugh, and let’s the wiggle of Tony’s body tell him that it’s time to set Tony down. He does, and Tony sets about cleaning himself up as much as possible. Steve follows his example.

“Yeah?” is all Steve can think of to say. He winces as it comes out insecure.

“Yeah. Wow,” Tony says. “... _Well_.”

The warm, pleasant feelings flee Steve’s body. This ‘well’ sounded very different than the previous one.

“Better get going on that drive,” Tony says, zipping up his pants. “Traffic, you know how it is.”

Steve swallows and takes a moment to articulate the only word he’ll let himself say. “Right.”

Tony reaches for the button to re-open the elevator doors, but the elevator ascends up a moment before Tony pushes it.

“Actually, Boss, you’re needed in the Common Room. You too, Captain Rogers,” FRIDAY announces.

“What’s going on, FRI?” Tony asks, voice guarded.

“I’m goin’ a’ let Miss Romanov handle that one.”

The doors open to Natasha’s grim face. “Thank you, FRIDAY,” she says wryly.

Steve winces. They’re decent, but Steve can feel his hair out of order. He can see Tony still looks mussed. Not to mention, the smell gives them away.

Natasha says nothing. She doesn’t even raise an eyebrow.

“You two need to hear this,” she says grimly. “Yes, Tony, you too,” she continues, cutting off Tony’s protest.

Natasha leads them to where Wanda and Vision sit on the couch, looking flushed. Well, Wanda looks flushed, but Vision’s shoulders are hunched so that even Vision looks embarrassed.

Wanda’s eyes widen when she sees them.

“Oh my God, were you two…?”

Steve frowns at the horror on Wanda’s face. She covers her mouth and trembles, Vision’s arm tentatively setting on her shoulders.

Steve catches her repeating whisper, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“So…,” Tony says, bouncing up on the balls of his feet before rocking back on his heels. “This looks troubling.”

It’s Vision who ends up spilling the story as Wanda hides her face behind her hands. He and Wanda had gotten intimate. Vision was fortunately light on the details, but Steve could guess it was their first time together. Mostly, they were all here listen to Vision confess their activities because Wanda had lost control of her powers during orgasm. It hadn’t been a destructive release of powers. More like being hit with a cloud of lust, is how Natasha phrases it.

Steve doesn’t glance at Tony.

“Well,” Tony says.

Steve closes his eyes.

“Seems like something you two will need to figure out. Probably somewhere out of range, hm?” Tony comments, voice light.

Steve opens his eyes and sees Wanda splutter.

“A vacation is a great idea, Tony,” Natasha says firmly, glaring at Wanda. “I’m sure you know several places that will be out of the way.”

“I do, as a matter of fact. FRIDAY, arrange something, would you? Though of course do ask the lovely couple for their location preferences first,” Tony continues smoothly.

“You’re sending us away? What if you need us?” Wanda says, turning pleading eyes to Steve. “He can’t just ship us off to -”

“If we need you, we’ll call you,” Steve says, crossing his arms. “Like Natasha said, consider it a mandatory vacation.”

“I’m sorry,” Wanda says, but she directs this only to Steve. “I’m - I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“It better not,” Natasha says. “And you’re going to take as long as you need to be sure of it.”

Steve catches the nod that Tony gives Vision out of the corner of his eye.

“But -” Wanda protests.

“Perhaps,” Vision interrupts, “we might make a trip out of it? There are several locations that I’ve never visited, and I would enjoy exploring them with you. We would not, I assume, be required to be shut up in a remote cabin, but able to explore?”

“Keep the sexy times and powers to isolated places and you can go wherever you want,” Tony promises.

Wanda doesn’t look at Tony, but eventually she nods.

“Good, great, FRIDAY, see that it’s done, please?” Tony says as he’s already walking backwards, away but smiling.

“I’m on it, Boss,” FRIDAY agrees.

Tony waves a peace sign at them before jumping back into the elevator.

This time, Steve doesn’t follow him.

A cloud of lust. That describes a lot about what happened in the elevator, but it’s more that Steve hadn’t noticed. Natasha had noticed something unusual; Natasha had noticed the unwelcome - or so Steve assumes - thoughts, and had tracked down the problem. Steve hadn’t noticed there _was_ a problem. Steve had given into it. Steve had given into it readily, with enthusiasm.

Steve hadn’t noticed anything unusual because there hadn’t been, not really. Lustful thoughts about Tony Stark were not uncommon for Steve. Acting on them, however, _was_ , and so Steve should still have known.

Wanda looking at him, begging for forgiveness with her eyes because she thinks that she forced Steve to have unwanted sex with Tony, is too much. It isn’t Steve that she needs to beg forgiveness from.

Tony, who was just ravished by Steve in the elevator, is who she needs to ask for forgiveness. Tony, who had tried to run away after as fast as possible after. Tony, who had probably realized something was wrong. Tony, who would’ve been left and been gone, out of range, if it hadn’t been for Steve.

If only Steve had noticed. If only Steve didn’t get twisted up over Tony Stark so much that Steve couldn’t even tell when the thoughts weren’t his own.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Natasha warns him.

Steve nods, even as he disagrees.

“And let Tony handle the situation with Pepper however he wants.”

Steve curses, and Natasha quietly exits.

Once again, he can’t breathe. Only this time Steve realizes that it isn’t his thoughts racing around his brain, getting trapped up in Wanda’s power that’s making him forget to breathe. This time it’s anxiety squeezing his chest, just like his asthma used to, pressing down until he feels like his body is going to cave in.

Steve uses the stairs to go down to the garage. He doesn’t think about Tony’s hand in crafting the motorcycle that Steve starts up the engine and then roars out of the Compound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Tony Stark Bingo square T5: Anger Issues

Tony slams his hand against the steering wheel and lets out a stream of curses as soon as the Compound is out of sight. He doesn’t turn back to the city. He can’t imagine being penned in - by the traffic, by the Tower, by his thoughts.

Tony takes a sharp turn and heads _out_. Away, away from the Compound, away from the Tower, away from responsibilities and his own guilt - Tony hasn’t felt this desire to run since Obie had set the title of CEO at Tony’s feet after his parent’s death. Now, Tony can’t numb himself with alcohol and sex because Tony Stark is Iron Man.

Fucking Wanda and her damn mind magic.

Tony pushes the pedal to the floor and drives, letting FRIDAY divert traffic and cops as needed so Tony can simply drive. The countryside races by, but Tony narrows his focus to the road ahead. Traveling this fast requires his reflexes to be quick and trust in the mechanics of his car.  Tony has both.

He ends up in Pennsylvania quicker than legally acceptable before Tony slows and eventually pulls over.

“FRIDAY, get me Vision,” Tony says as he rubs his face.

He needs to know. Tony might not share the information, but for his own peace of mind - Tony has to know.

Tony has FRIDAY override the security protocols and playback his and Steve’s escapade in the elevator. Then he has Vision - sparing _every_ detail because Tony does not want to know - give the exact timestamp that Wanda would have released her powers. All Tony needs is to know is when and how long her power messed with his mind.

Before, after, during?

Tony doesn’t know what he wants the answer to be, only that he needs to know. He needs… he needs to know.

FRIDAY replays the footage, and then pauses right when Vision confirms - for the third time - the exact timing of Wanda’s power release.

Tony closes his eyes.

Right from the beginning, when Steve had asked Tony to stay and then everything following. Tony should have known, should have realized. Steve had been under Wanda’s mind-bending influence, and Tony should have noticed that something was wrong. Only he hadn’t.

“By my observations,” Vision says gently. Cautious, like Vision still is. Tony would take Vision’s hesitancy personally, except Tony thinks Vision is still cautious with everyone, still feeling out his place on the team.

But at least Vision has one. Tony tries not to be bitter about that.

“It would have been a quick pulse. I detest my imprecise language, but I have nothing better to offer. I only mention this because I do not agree with Miss Romanov’s description of a cloud. A cloud gives the sense of a lingering event, but, well, I only detected a burst of power. I do not believe Wanda’s release would have had any lingering effects.”

“You might need to practice more if that’s true,” Tony quips before he realizes exactly what he’s joking about. “Never mind - don’t tell her I said that.”

Vision, because it’s Vision, is able to give the precise timestamps of Wanda’s burst of power. The times are close together - a handful of seconds separate the start and end of the power release.

Tony ends the call with Vision and has FRIDAY play that part again, again, and again.

“Stay,” Steve had asked.

Nothing. They had done nothing but stare at each other. Tony’s mind had gone wild, he’d lost his ability to breathe, he couldn’t look away from Steve’s eyes, Steve had stepped closer, under the influence, and then -

And then according to Vision, Wanda’s power had been back under her control.

“You going to kiss me or just stand there?” Tony hears himself say.

Wanda was not at fault, not really. It had been his fault. Tony’s fault. Steve had been hit with that power, had been under the influence, and then Tony had pushed Steve right over the edge with that challenge. If Tony hadn’t pushed right then, right after, then none of that would have happened.

 Tony had pushed for it. Tony had wanted it.

At the end, though, after they had come, Steve had stood there and looked at Tony like Steve didn’t know what had happened. Steve had frozen, and Steve doesn’t freeze. At least Steve Rogers doesn’t freeze in battle, but when it comes to having unwanted sex with an ex-teammate, Steve doesn’t know how to break it to them that it should never have happened.

It’s not you, it’s me.

It was a mistake.

I don’t know what came over me.

This won’t happen again.

Tony doesn’t have to hear the lines from Steve’s lips. He doesn’t need that confirmation. Steve hadn’t even called out Tony’s name, hadn’t said _anything at all_. It had taken all Tony had to smooth over the situation and tell Steve to let him down, that it was fine, and then show Steve that Tony knew how to make a quiet and graceful exit.

Probably not what Steve expected, but Tony does, sometimes, know how to walk away. He’d done it for the Avengers team, after all, and look at them now. Tony sees the footage. He reads the reports. He knows that the Avengers team is succeeding.

The Avengers don’t need Iron Man, and that is a good thing. Tony would be worried if he was critical to the team, because he knows he’s unreliable. The Avengers are a sustainable force and will live on past Tony’s life time. It’s what he’s wanted, right? After all, he may be a playboy genius billionaire philanthropist, but he’s also just a man - an untrained man. No spy training, no military.

Tony Stark is Iron Man even without the suit, but the Avengers don’t need Iron Man. Captain America doesn’t need Iron Man, and Steve Rogers doesn’t need Tony Stark. Steve Rogers doesn’t _want_ Tony Stark.

The roar of a engine breaks the silence.

Tony frowns. Is it paranoid of him to be wary of anyone approaching? It’s past midnight, Tony having been driving for hours. He’d pulled off down a gravel road - more of an access road between two fields. Maybe it was a farmer coming to look at who was slinking around their fields in the middle of the night?

Only, Tony realizes, he knows the sound of that engine. He’d fine-tuned that noise in his own workshop, and Tony remembers the awed look on Steve’s face when Steve had heard the engine roar to life that first time.

“FRIDAY,” Tony sighs, “what did you do?”

“Nothing, boss,” FRIDAY replies with too much chirp in her tone. “He’d started driving, same way as you did.”

“And now he just magically turned off on the same access road,” Tony replies dryly.

“Well...I might’ve helped Captain Rogers out with a little bit of directions, once you crossed state lines...”

“Uh huh,” Tony says.

He doesn’t get out of his car. He watches Steve pull up beside him. The engine cuts off, and then Steve throws a leg over the bike and walks over to Tony’s car.

Steve wraps his knuckles on the glass. Tony takes a deep breath, and then because he is a petty man, he only opens the window a crack.

“Where’s your helmet?” Tony asks. “Those things are basically death traps, you know.”

“I hear chicks dig scars anyway.”

“You’re a terrible influence,” Tony says. He pushes for the window closed and then waits another moment. No, he probably can’t get away with wearing his sunglasses in this darkness.

Tony opens the car door and steps out.

“What brings you out here?”

Steve leans up against the car, arms crossed. “Could ask you the same question.”

“I asked first and I was here first,” Tony points out. He thinks about leaning against Steve’s bike, like Steve is leaning against Tony’s car, but Tony knows the physics of that move isn’t on his side. He rests his hip against the hood of his car, a careful distance away from where Steve is.

“I wasn’t following you, if that’s what you mean,” Steve says. His tone is blank enough that Tony has no idea where Steve is at. The moon isn’t bright enough for Tony to see much beyond Steve’s outline. “Figured you would’ve headed back to the city.”

“So you headed in the opposite direction.”

“Not - no, not like that. I just needed… out. City wouldn’t have done that.”

Steve had needed an escape, just like Tony did. Maybe Steve had accidentally followed Tony, but only FRIDAY could’ve directed Steve here, to where Tony had stopped. And Tony - Tony doesn’t want to watch Steve drive off and not know. Tony doesn’t want Steve to drive off without even attempting to apologize.

“Look. Earlier, about the whole elevator situation,” Tony starts, stumbling.

Steve shakes his head. “It wasn’t you.”

Tony’s jaw clenches at Steve’s immediate dismissal.

“That one was on me,” Steve continues, voice blank. “I should’ve known. As leader of the Avengers -”

“Right, you should be all-knowing because you’re Captain Fucking America,” Tony snaps. He pushes away from the car and walks over to Steve’s bike to give his body something to do. This isn’t his best start to an apology, but Steve won’t even listen to Tony try to make one.

“I should have realized,” Steve repeats forcefully. “That is on me.”

Right. Because Captain America should have noticed that ‘sex with Tony Stark’ should never be on the agenda.

“And if you need me to, I don’t know, apologize to Pepper, then I can -”

“Why the fuck would you talk to Pepper?” Tony asks, and he finallys spins around to face Steve - rather than look everywhere else like Tony had been doing - and stare.

“She, you, the two of you - aren’t you, I mean,” Steve stumbles, shoulders hunching.

Tony grinds his teeth and looks away, back into the darkness of the field. He hadn’t had the courage to tell them, Steve or Natasha, despite the multiple visits and opportunities that he’s had. He hadn’t wanted to admit to that failure, because despite what both he and Pepper both say, everyone knows that it’s Tony’s fault.

“We’re not together,” Tony says, forcing out the words. He’d been able to forget a little bit, just enough so it wasn’t constantly in his thoughts, when he was with Steve and the Avengers, but Tony didn’t deserve the bliss of their ignorance. “We’re on a break. It’s no one’s fault, that’s just how it is. Conveniently timed too, I guess.”

Steve seems smaller than Tony thought could be physically possible, but it’s probably just the darkness.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Steve says quietly. “That doesn’t mean you don’t feel guilty, though. I know you two are -”

“I just said!” Tony shouts, and he really hopes this conversation isn’t carrying across fields and hills to some poor kid’s open window. “You don’t ever listen to me. Why do I even bother -”

“It’s not like you say what you mean,” Steve says, talking over Tony.

“Maybe _because_ you don’t listen,” Tony argues. “Forget this. Forget it all happened, Steve, okay? It’s not a big deal. Don’t tell Pepper; it doesn’t matter anyway. Blame me, okay. It’s my fault, and I’ll deal with the fallout as usual. Good? Good. Goodbye.”

Tony tries his best to ignore Steve against his car as he opens the driver’s door. Steve slams it shut. Tony huffs out a breath, and offers Steve a slick smile that Steve probably can’t see.

“Goodbye, Cap,” Tony says pointedly and opens the door again.

Steve palm slams it closed again.

“The armor’s in the trunk,” Tony threatens.

Steve’s sigh is so heavy that it ruffles Tony’s hair.

“Tony, please. Don’t leave, not like this. Stay.”

Tony whirls around and stomps off for a few paces, then stomps back. A part of him wants to grab the amor in the trunk and blast off, leaving Steve alone in this dark, empty stretch. But Tony had gotten out of his car to talk to Steve because _Tony_ had wanted to apologize, and Steve had followed FRIDAY’s directions under some impulse as well.

Maybe Tony throwing a fit and leaving is the best way to return to their friendship as normal, but also Steve deserves to know exactly how much at fault Tony is. Then Steve can make an informed decision, and if it’s never to see Tony again, then Tony will make sure to honor that.

“You said that earlier,” Tony says, voice rough, “but that was Wanda messing with your brain.”

Steve sighs again. “No, Tony that wasn’t -”

“Here,” Tony says, thrusting out his wrist. He activates the holoscreen on his watch to be able to show Steve. “I had Vision map out Wanda’s power fluctuations and timed it with the security camera from the elevator.”

“Tony…”

“Watch,” Tony orders, letting FRIDAY play the footage with markings of Vision’s timings. “It wasn’t the whole time, just the beginning when you, you asked me to stay. If I hadn’t -”

“Tony,” Steve says again, breathing out his name, but there’s enough relief in Steve’s voice that Tony is confused. “I thought… I thought it had been different.”

“Yeah, how they’d explained it back there made it sound more sustained, not like a relatively short thing,” Tony says. “So that’s why, well, now you know. You just asked me to stay. If I hadn’t started it -”

“Started it?” Steve interrupts. “Tony, _I_ grabbed _you_ first.”

Tony waves Steve’s comment away. “During Wanda’s brain thing, sure, but that’s nothing. I went and made that stupid comment, which is why -”

“ _I_ kissed _you_ ,” Steve says, enunciating the words heavily, but Tony doesn’t understand why.

“Because,” Tony starts out strongly.

“Because I wanted to,” Steve continues, interrupting yet _again_. “I’ve been wanting to. Tony, you drive me absolutely crazy, and it doesn’t take Wanda’s powers to do it.”

Tony blinks at Steve and realizes exactly how close they’re standing. Now Tony can make out Steve’s eyes, his teeth, that nose, even in the darkness. The last time they were standing this close, Steve had pushed him against the wall and fucked him. Tony’s body is back on board with these thoughts, changing out the wall for the side of the car, and Tony’s skin buzzes from the scant inches separating the two of them again.

Poor conditioning, Tony realizes. Now everytime he gets in Steve’s face during an argument - or Steve gets in his - Tony will remember that time in the elevator.

“I mean, driving people crazy is sort of one of the reasons I wasn’t recommended to be an Avenger,” Tony stumbles, trying to regain his footing. “Also why I left. Like, maybe that’s actually my super power, driving people crazy, you know -”

Steve interrupts. Again. “Did you want to have sex with me, Tony?”

Tony loves and hates the soft way that Steve says his name, that time. He always wants Steve to say it like that, and he also never wants to hear it again. He’s melting, his brain is frying, and Tony can’t remember how to speak. And now, of course, all he can think of is _having sex with Steve_.

“Did you want to, or did I force you? I can’t - I need to know.”

“Fuck, how can you even ask that? I was chanting your name like, the entire time, couldn’t shut up. Steve, Steve, Steve,” Tony mimics in a breathless, high-pitched voice. “I was the one who coerced you -”

Steve interrupts Tony again, though this time by yanking Tony forward and kissing him. It’s a terrible kiss, Tony’s mouth still moving and Steve too forceful. Still, Tony prefers this option than Steve interrupting with words. Tony softens the kiss, directing Steve with his mouth and tongue, and then Tony gets lost in kissing Steve.

Tony sinks into the kiss, into Steve. Kissing Steve is everything and nothing like Tony thought it’d be. It’s fighting a battle and also a lazy afternoon stroll and it’s the first sip of coffee in the morning and it’s the aftertaste of Tony’s best whiskey. Tony never wants it to end, would keep kissing Steve forever if he could.

Steve pulls back, and Tony tries to follow him.

“Listen to me,” Steve orders, voice a low rasp.

“You’re the one who keeps interrupting,” Tony protests.

Steve shakes Tony in his hold, just a little jolt.

“Tony, please. I - I like you. I thought - look, even without Wanda’s uh, powers, I would’ve made those same choices. I _did_ make those choices. That kiss, and everything came after - I wanted it. I was afraid you didn’t.”

“Of course not,” Tony jumps in. “Steve, how could you -”

Steve shakes him again and laughs, pressing their foreheads together. “Can we stop arguing about this? It sounds like - like we both want this. And you, you’re single now, and maybe it’s bad timing, I don’t know, but, Tony -”

The realization slowly starts to sink into Tony. The kiss had been fantastic, but what the kiss means - that Steve might, that Steve might just -

“Stop arguing long enough to get our heads out of our asses? Doesn’t sound like us,” Tony quips.

Steve chuckles, and Tony feels it in his body from where they’re pressed together.

“I’d rather have something else up my ass,” Steve whispers hotly against Tony’s ear.

A bolt of heat strikes through Tony, and he groans.

“That was the easiest setup ever,” Tony complains, even as his hands slide around to grip that tight, patriotic ass. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Steve relaxes in Tony’s new hold, but his voice goes soft and serious.

“Can we - can we do this? Us? I want - Tony, I want so much, and I just…”

“I want to give it to you,” Tony admits. He buries his head in Steve’s chest. “If I can, Steve, I will. You can have everything. I want to give you everything.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the MCU Kink bingo square N1: Orgasm Control.
> 
> This also probably qualifies as under-negotiated kink, as a heads up!

It’s still dark. They’re still in between the fields. No one has chased them off the property; no curious onlookers have driven by to see what they’re doing.

No end of the world calls yet, either.

“You aren’t thinking this through, master strategist,” Tony argues as Steve leaves biting kisses down his neck. “Super soldier or not, you aren’t going to want to take it up the ass and then ride a motorcycle back to the Compound.”

“I can handle it,” Steve whispers against Tony’s skin and then goes right back to licking and sucking and biting.

Tony groans. His neck is sensitive, and Steve did not need to discover more ways to win arguments.

“Give me a little bit of credit,” Tony says with a gasp.

He’s going to have marks. He’s going to have marks because Steve wouldn’t stop kissing Tony’s neck. He maybe needs to be worried about who is going to see him tomorrow - or later that day - but that’s a problem for the future.

Tony is very much enjoying the present.

Steve whines. “Please?”

“No,” Tony says, attempting for firm and mostly managing it.

“Tony,” Steve says, all soft and sweet.

Tony melts, but now he doesn’t have to hate himself for it. Steve likes him. Steve wants to _date_ him. Tony can melt as much as he wants over how Steve says his name, now.

“Get in the car,” Tony says.

The backseat of his sports car is not large by any stretch of the imagination. Tony has to practically stuff Steve in there, and Steve’s body and limbs sprawl everywhere, taking up the entirety of the backseat. Tony crawls on top of him, leaving the door open so at least Steve’s legs have somewhere to go.

“Uhhh,” Steve says, considering their positions.

“Yeah, smart guy, figure this one out,” Tony teases as he immediately goes for Steve’s belt.

Steve squirms, not helping.

“The hood of the car would be better…”

“No,” Tony vetoes immediately.

“Tony -”

Steve stops when Tony meets Steve’s gaze. Tony swallows. Pepper knew, but Steve doesn’t - not yet. Tony needs to tell him, because they’re in a relationship. But more than that - Steve, Steve would _want_ to know. So Tony tries for words.

“I don’t, uh, I don’t want to see the sky, with the stars,” Tony explains roughly.

Steve raises himself up on his elbows.

“Are you -” Steve starts.

“I’m fine,” Tony interrupts quickly. “I am, it’s fine, I’m fine. I just, I don’t want, not when we’re - I don’t want to, just in case.” Tony cuts himself off, hoping his non-explanation will be enough.

“Yeah, okay. That’s fine. This, this will work. If I just shift like this,” Steve says. He lifts Tony off of him, Tony yelping at the movement, and then Steve rearranges and all of a sudden there’s just enough space for Tony to kneel on the seat in between Steve’s legs.

“Huh. Nice work,” Tony compliments.

He goes back to Steve’s pants, working more frantically now.

“You know,” Tony muses, “I think I like this new thing we’ve got going on. We can still argue, but more sex.”

“This is more than sex, Tony,” Steve protests. “I want -”

“I know,” Tony says, lightly tapping Steve’s stomach. “I know, I just, you know, lots of feelings, and I really want to know what your cock tastes like, so I wanted to change the mood.”

“God, you’re impossible,” Steve says with a laugh.

“You love it,” Tony replies with a grin that is wider than is genuine.

This is still too new. After the Avengers, after Ulton, with _Steve_ … no, Tony isn’t sure that Steve loves it. Tony is impossible. He drives Steve crazy, Steve had said so. Steve says that he wants more than just sex with Tony but - more than just sex with Tony gets to be a lot.

Pepper knows exactly how much more to handle it gets.

“I do,” Steve says. He’s grinning up at Tony with a smile fit to match - only more genuine than Tony’s, probably, because it’s Steve.

This is Steve, and Tony knows Steve. Tony knows Steve. Only… Ultron, the split, all of that is still true. What Tony had told Steve back at Barton’s farmhouse is still true, too. Tony doesn’t trust that a man exists without a darkside, and he can’t fully trust someone until he sees it.

What will Tony find when he pulls back all the layers of Steve’s control?

Tony wants to know.

Unzipping Steve’s pants is loud in the quietness of the car, and Tony smirks as together they wiggle Steve’s pants and underwear down Steve’s hips. Tony gives every inch of Steve’s gorgeous cock a stroke, licking his lips in anticipation as Steve’s cock fills and hardens at his touch.

“Supplies?” Steve asks, breathless.

“No need,” Tony says as he uses the liquid beading at the tip of Steve’s cock already to smooth his strokes. “I told you. I’m not going to fuck you right before you ride your motorcycle for hours.”

“Tony,” Steve protests.

“Shh, you’ll like this,” Tony says, and then uses the flat of his tongue to lick the head of Steve’s cock.

Steve swears and knocks his head back against the car door.

“Language,” Tony chastises gleefully.

He might be, just a little bit, over-excited to suck Steve’s cock. He’s thought about it a lot - more than he would ever admit to - over the course of his life. Back in the old days as a teen, Tony had thought about how big and filling Captain America’s cock would be. Then, right after Tony had met Captain America for real, Tony had had nasty thoughts about Steve having a small cock or coming too soon, all those muscles and bravado overcompensating. Then those thoughts had transitioned back to more charitable fantasties, and now - now Tony knows exactly what Steve’s cock looks like. He knows exactly what Steve’s cock tastes like. Eventually, Tony is going to know exactly what Steve’s cock _feels_ like.

But first - Tony sucks Steve in, rolling his tongue around the head, tonguing the slit, licking at the vein. Steve starts to grind up into Tony’s mouth, and Tony smirks as he puts one hand on Steve’s hips to still the movement.

The other hand he sneaks up Steve’s shirt and touches Steve. Those abs with crazy definition are first, then up Steve’s chest, then over to a nipple. Steve whines as Tony plays with the nub, circling and pulling and twisting.

“Tony,” Steve gasps.

Tony sinks down farther onto Steve’s cock in reward. He likes how Steve says his name.

Tony works on giving Steve the perfect blowjob, using Steve’s face and the twitch of Steve’s hips as a guide to what Steve likes best. A hint of teeth, Tony learns, goes a long way. Looking up at Steve with wide eyes, letting Steve see how Tony enjoys taking his cock, also drives Steve wild. There’s a rough patch half-way down Steve’s cock, and Tony gets great results when he focuses on mapping it with his tongue.

Tony pulls off without warning.

“By the way,” he says, voice already starting to go hoarse, “you don’t come until I say so.”

“...Tony?” Steve asks, breathless.

Steve’s hips twitch up under Tony’s hands, and Tony smiles as he remains hovering just over Steve’s cock. He blows cool air on Steve’s spit-slick cock, and Steve moans.

“No coming until I say. Sound good?” Tony presses.

Steve bites his lip. “I don’t - Tony, I’m. I don’t know if I can. I just - with the serum, and -”

“Try for me?” Tony asks.

He gives Steve a solid stroke, then pulls back to run his hands up and around Steve’s muscled thighs. Steve’s thighs are just as hairless as Steve’s chest, and Tony marvels at that. Was that something that the serum did? He runs his fingers over Steve’s skin, looking, but it’s all smooth.

Steve does have some hair. Tony runs his hands back to Steve’s groin and lightly tug at the dark golden hairs at the base of Steve’s cock. Nestled inside are a nice set of heavy balls that Tony takes his time to massage and focus on. He contorts his body so that he can suck one, then the other, into his mouth and tongue them.

“Tony,” Steve whines, muscles trembling underneath Tony’s hands. “Tony, please.”

Tony kisses his way back to Steve’s hip.

“Try for me.”

“I’ll try. God, Tony, _please_.”

“Oh baby, I’m going to make you feel so good. I promise,” Tony says.

Challenge sparks under Tony’s skin. Steve wants an actual relationship with him. Tony wants that too, of course, but that doesn’t mean Tony can’t set out to give Steve the best sex that Steve has ever had. Tony can accomplish two things at once - see what happens when Tony erodes every bit of Steve’s control, and give Steve the best orgasm of his life.

Tony strokes Steve with a slow, tight grip. He gets Steve’s hips thrusting in rhythm, then forces Steve’s hips still and sinks his mouth down on Steve’s cock.

Steve trembles underneath, in Tony’s grip, and Tony smirks as he tries to get Steve deeper and deeper into his mouth and down his throat. He’s not at full-form; it’s been a _long_ time since Tony has last given a blowjob. Still, Tony will pull out every trick he knows for Steve.

“Tony, Tony, I can’t,” Steve protests. His stomach clenches, thighs trembling, the orgasm soon.

Tony pulls off Steve’s cock which lets his smirk be seen in full force.

“I think you can,” Tony says. He squeezes the base of Steve’s cock hard, keeping his grip tight until Steve relaxes back onto the seat. “That’s it, baby. Just relax. I’ll get you there.”

Steve bites his lip and nods.

Tony gives Steve a break and kisses up Steve’s stomach instead, ignoring Steve’s cock. Steve blows out a long breath, but Tony makes sure to lick and suck every inch of Steve’s abs. He then leans over and gives Steve a long, thorough kiss. Steve takes the kiss, tongue sloppy and lips swollen, still close to the edge.

“Tony, Tony,” Steve chants when Tony kisses his way down Steve’s neck.

“That’s it, baby. Let me hear you.”

Tony doesn’t give Steve a warning before he strokes Steve’s cock again, then again, faster and faster, and tight all the way through.

Steve almost jackknifes up, but Tony pushes him back down. Steve’s eyes are blown dark and wide, pleading with Tony for mercy. Tony only smiles and doesn’t give it to him. For a super soldier, Tony can imagine this is almost like torture. It wouldn’t be the same for Tony himself, who would be less sensitive.

But Tony wants to see how much Steve can handle and then, what happens when Steve breaks.

Steve might simply come, unable to stop it. That would be fine, as it would be Tony’s mistake in handling Steve, and Tony will hopefully be able to try again. But if Steve gets desperate to come, then what? Will Steve, as Captain America and leader of the Avengers and dominating person that Steve is, flip them over and retake control? Or can Steve let Tony have control the entire time?

Tony watches Steve’s face as he licks his way back down Steve’s cock. Steve’s jaw is clenched, neck muscles straining. Joy and pain mix together on Steve’s face.

Tony hums, letting his throat vibrate against Steve, and Steve whines. Tony lets go, watching and waiting.

He continues this pattern - giving Steve brief touches before pulling back. A kiss, a lick, then retreating. A stroke or two, then stopping. Steve’s control lasts much longer than Tony expected, which makes it all the sweeter watching Steve come apart.

Steve loses the ability to say anything beyond Tony’s name or simple noises. Steve forgets his strength, but he doesn’t touch Tony. Steve digs his fingers into the seating, ripping and clawing at the leather and clutching at the stuffing underneath.

Tony doesn’t think that Steve even notices that he’s destroying the interior of Tony’s car, and Tony loves it.

Tears gather at the edges of Steve’s eyes. Steve oscillates between tensing at every touch, and being completely relaxed no matter what Tony does. Steve is beautiful like this, and Tony hates for it to end.

But Steve deserves to come.

He’s a mess under Tony, twitching and whining, but he’s let Tony have control. Steve has let go of it entirely, and has trusted Tony to get him there, and Tony will. Steve deserves this, and Tony will see that Steve gets as many spectacular orgasms as Tony can possibly offer him.

“Baby, you’re beautiful,” Tony praises as he takes hold of Steve’s cock again. “So good for me, so perfect. You can come now.”

Steve stares at him, eyes blown and unfocused.

“Yeah baby, you can come. Come for me, baby. Come for me, Steve,” Tony encourages as he strokes Steve and doesn’t let up.

Steve’s head falls back against the car door, body lax.

“You deserve it. You’re going to feel so good,” Tony continues.

He wants to kiss Steve, to lick into Steve’s open mouth and claim it, but more than that he wants to see Steve shatter apart in bliss. Tony massages Steve’s balls with his other hand. They’re hot and heavy, and Tony handles them gently.

Steve tenses underneath Tony’s hand, his abs clenched tight.

“That’s it. That’s it. You can come. Just let go.”

Steve’s eyes roll back in his head. His back arches. His hips thrust in time with Tony’s hand, and then Steve groans, low and loud, as he finally tips over the edge. Steve comes all over himself, stripes of semen spurting from his cock. Tony keeps stroking and Steve’s hips keep thrusting as Steve comes and comes and comes. Steve’s voice dies out and then he’s gasping for breath, but he still keeps coming.

Tony watches in awe.

Steve’s body loses every bit of tension from orgasm, and for a moment Tony thinks that Steve has passed out. No, not yet - Steve’s eyelashes flutter, and Tony is treated to a half-lidded stare.

Tony yanks his own pants down. He gets his own cock in hand, grip slick with Steve’s come, and it only takes a couple of strokes before he’s coming all over Steve.

Steve doesn’t even twitch, just takes it as Tony showers him with even more semen. Tony’s release is nothing as long-lived as Steve’s, but Tony sighs into the pleasure.

Then, because they’re in the cramped backseat of Tony’s sports car, Tony bites the bullet and lies on top of Steve. Now they both can be wrecked and dirty.

“So. Good, right?” Tony mumbles into Steve’s neck where’s tucked his face.

Steve groans in acknowledgement.

“Told you,” Tony replies with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

Tony won’t let Steve take his motorcycle back to the Compound anyway, arguing that Steve is too blissed out from that spectacular orgasm to pay proper attention to the road. Steve argues, but Tony has FRIDAY power the Iron Man suit and fly away with the motorcycle.

Tony convinces Steve to get in the car instead of run back to the Compound, because now they can talk on the way. Only Tony didn’t realize what Steve would want to talk about.

“Me? Back on the Avengers? Come on, Steve. After Ultron -”

“We’ve moved past that, haven’t we? I mean, with what we just did…”

“I mean, yeah, of course, _we_ have, maybe,” Tony hedges, “but the team? And Wanda hates me!”

“She… okay, so that’s an issue that we’ll need to deal with, but we can handle that together.”

Tony sighs. “You won’t like how I want to handle that. Besides, Natasha is your second.”

“You’re not replacing Natasha, I just want more of your input. And I want to know how you’d handle Wanda, even if I might disagree,” Steve says.

Tony’s knuckles go white against the steering wheel for a moment before he relaxes. This is Steve. Steve said that he wants to know.

And hopefully Steve won’t break up with Tony because of how much they disagree on how to handle the Avengers.

“She’s out of control, Steve. I think yesterday proves that.”

Steve slumps in his seat and groans. “You haven’t been on the field to witness her _in_ control. This was an accident. Besides, it worked out for us, didn’t it?”

“What if it hadn’t been us?” Tony bites back, but then moves on. He doesn’t want to explore that scenario too closely. What if Steve and Natasha had still been where Tony had left them? “And besides, she threw a tantrum because she didn’t want to be sent away!”

“It wasn’t a tantrum, Tony.”

“It was damn-near close.”

“She’s young. She’ll learn,” Steve presses.

“How, Steve? She’s too powerful to not understand the consequences of her lack of training. How are you, me, _any_ of us going to help her? We don’t even know what all she can do. Not even Wanda knows that!”

Steve pauses for a moment, and Tony hopes that he’s thinking over Tony’s arguments.

“There has to be something,” Steve says, because that’s Steve. There is a way, and they only need to find it. “Together, we can figure something out, right?”

Steve offers his hand, palm up and open.

Tony doesn’t have to think. He’s slipped into his answer, moment by moment, ever since Steve asked him to stay back in the elevator. Steve wants him to come back. Tony wants to come back. All the reasons he told himself as to why he needed to keep his distance go flying out of his head as he looks at Steve’s outstretched hand.

Tony takes Steve’s hand.

“Together,” Tony confirms.


End file.
